toonatopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Centorea "Cerea" Shianus
Centorea Shianus (セントレア・シアヌス Sentorea Shianusu) is a centaur and the third girl to join the household, and allows only those people closest to her to call her by the nickname "Cerea" (セレア Serea). Her name comes from the cornflower (Centaurea cyanus). She is the stereotype of a Nordic person: she has yellow-blonde hair, pale blue eyes, and a very large bust which is a complete norm among the females of her species (an evolutionary trait explained by the fact that centaurs have large bodies from infancy and therefore require lots of milk while growing up.1: "Monster Musume Extra" Her "horse part" appears to be the size of a small horse or a large pony, with an even, light chestnut coat, no mane and small hooves and she seems to have two "sensitive" areas: the area around her tail8 and the tips of her ears.36 She is a herbivore (with a special fondness for carrots). Like all centaurs, she is a warrior, living in a nearly bare, authentic Japanese room with her Western-type armor and weapons, pretty much in samurai style. Her usual style of clothing is a sleeveless white blouse and a full-length black skirt (although she has on occasion worn a skirt whose hem is just above the knee).9: "Monster Musume Technicolor 'Kemomo' Side Story" Her demeanor and language is that of a medieval knight, and she has sworn herself to be Kimihito's servant through a series of misunderstandings after they crashed into each other by accident and later chased a motorcycle-riding purse snatcher together.4 Although she is haughty and aloof, in cases when she perceives a threat towards Kimihito, she instantly becomes his ferocious defender. She has secret dreams of absconding with him and bearing his child (even though there are male centaurs), showing she has feelings for Kimihito; however, she can at times be somewhat insecure and sometimes feels unworthy of being Kimihito's "servant", but Kimihito assures her that he does trust and rely on her and has so from the beginning.21 The only other girls that manage to shake Cerea are Rachnera, whom she hates and fears yet she ultimately trusts, and Mero who gives off an aura that makes Cerea believe she stands before royalty; when she finds out that Mero is royalty, she is completely floored.35 In Chapter 29, during her mother's visit, it was revealed that since male Centaurs aren't exactly "likable", even female Centaurs have now come to utterly dislike and are repulsed by the males of their species in modern times, and have recently become more interested in human males. Female Centaurs have a tradition of finding male humans to use as "teasers" so they can breed;29 "Teasers" are selected from human exchange students (with emphasis on the more attractive they are the better so that the female centaurs would become "warmed up").7: "Meeting of the Mothers" However, her mother defied this tradition and bred with her "teaser" instead (making Cerea a centaur-human cross-breed). She refers to Kimihito as Master or Milord (主殿 Aruji-dono). Category:People Category:Toons Category:Centaurs Category:Liminals Category:Monsters